Kuroko The Wanted
by Loner72
Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Too Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11 OOC (Will start updating maybe once a week)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

* * *

><p><em>"Haha, loser Kuroko is all by himself. You're such an idiot." One boy said to Kuroko and some others joined in too, calling Kuroko names and insulting him.<em>

_"No one will ever like you; you'll be nothing but trash for the rest of your life." Another bully said kicking the pale boy in the head. Soon after that, some of the other bullies join in, hitting and insulting the small, boy._

_"Please stop, that hurts! I am b- *sniffle* I am begging you, please." They never did stop, this continued until the teacher came out and saved him. Although the bullying has stop for now, it's still too late because the small pale boy is convinced that he'll be nothing in life._

_"I am nothing, but dirt and I will always be dirt," Kuroko began to cry in his small hands._

* * *

><p><em>"The train will be stopping soon, I would like everyone to fasten their seatbelts and make sure that you retrieve your luggage from the pick-up center. Thank you for choosing Metro station. Please have a nice day."<em>

A blue-headed boy who wore a black sweater; that was long enough to cover his knees and he wore black pants. The young boy took a glimpse outside to see the wonderful city of Tokyo, he allowed himself to smile a little. It was nice to see a great place like this at night.

The blue-eyed boy heard the bell and immediately rose up from his seat and headed station, then to the pick-up center. Once he reached the center, he took a seat and waited until his name is called.

"A Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya, your luggage is ready. Please come and get it," Kuroko glanced up from his seat went over to collect his luggage before proceeding to go outside and waited for someone, a few hours has passed and Kuroko has fallen to sleep. Unaware of him, a red car pulled up and stopped.

A red-headed male walked out of the car. He approaches Kuroko and looks down at him.

"Oi, wake up. I'm not going to ask you again. I said wake up damn it!" The red-headed got frustrated and gave Kuroko a hard shove. Kuroko looks up and the moment his eyes landed on the male his face lit up. He tackled the red-eyed boy to the ground.

"Kagami-kun, I've missed you so much. I'm glad to see you again," Kuroko said with a small smile plaster on his face, Kagami smirked and ruffled Kuroko's hair and helped him up, "You took forever. I could have been kidnaped and you wouldn't have known since you were taking so long."

"Look, I'm happy to see you too, but I am not happy to hear that smart mouth of yours so shut up," Kuroko playfully hit Kagami on his shoulder. "Hmm, whatever. Come on, I'll carry your luggage. Get in the car." Kuroko went into the passenger seat and Kagami got into the drivers seat and then they were off.

"So, tell me, how was your trip? Did anyone give you any problems?" Kagami worried about his best friend sometimes. He remembered that Kuroko had a rough childhood and he was the only one there for him.

"Well, I had a small problem, but it really wasn't anything so, please, don't worry Kagami-kun," Kuroko felt really glad that he met Kagami. He was also glad that Kagami has been a true friend; that has never left his side. He reaches over and kisses him on the cheek meaning 'thank you'. Kagami blushed at the sudden action and tried to play it off as if it was nothing.

"Uh, s-so are you ready for your first day of school? You know I'll be there by your side so you won't have to worry about anything. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'm here for you," Kuroko felt relieved that Kagami vowed to be there for him, he really likes Kagami, but at certain times he wonders if Kagami would leave him for someone else, that's why Kuroko tries not to get too attached to Kagami.

"I'm ready for my first day, but I am wondering, how will you take care of me when you need to take care of yourself?" Kagami thought they were having a moment, but he guessed he was wrong.

"Kuroko, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Shut up."

The rest of the car drive is silent; Kuroko simply enjoyed the view and nature outside the speeding car while Kagami kept his eyes on the road. Kuroko really liked how everything appeared in Tokyo but then the car stops and his wonderful viewing is put to an end. Kuroko glanced at Kagami for answers, but he realized that they were already at their destination: Tōō Academy.

"Ok, I have to get something, stay here until I get back, got it?" Kuroko nodded his head and watched Kagami leave him all alone.

Kuroko stood there for a bit before he heard people coming and freaked out. He wasn't great with people and he doesn't know how to talk to them so he rushed to any place nearby that he could hide but as he tried to run he bumped into someone.

Kuroko looked at the red-haired, spikey-headed boy, who seemed to be around his age, the boy had a Discipline Committee outfit on: black trousers, a long-sleeved white T-shirt, black shoes and a blue and white gaku-ran slung over his left shoulder.

The red-eyed boy frowned at Kuroko, he reached down and picked him up. "All students are supposed to be in their rooms at this time. Care to explain why you are out of your room?"

"I am new here and I'm waiting for a friend who is going to take me to my room," Kuroko wasn't sure what he should do, the fear of being bullied by someone crossed his mind.

"What's your name?" Kuroko hesitated at first, he didn't want to tell some stranger his name, but he had no other option what if this guy decides to bully him? He wouldn't want that to happen, so he gives the red-headed boy his name.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya, huh? Well, I want you to come with me Tetsuya. I am Seijuro Akashi and I'm the leader of the Student Council and I am also the leader of the Discipline Committee for Tōō Academy."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot come with you since I am waiting for someone," Akashi send Kuroko a glare and he was about to do something more, but Kagami showed up.

"Tch, Akashi, stop. Kuroko I want you to come over here right now," Kuroko heard a familiar voice coming from behind him and turned to see his childhood friend glaring at Akashi. He walked over to him, "I told you to not move didn't I? You know better than to wander around places you aren't familiar with."

"I'm not done with him. Give Tetsuya back to me." Kagami wasn't in the mood to deal with Akashi but he couldn't let him take Kuroko away from him. Thankfully luck was on his side when another member of the Student Council shows up.

"Akashi, we need you right now. A student decided to start a fight and now we have one who is badly wounded and many of the other students are fighting too."

"Relax Reo, I'm coming, go to your rooms right now and next time when I see you doing something wrong I won't hold back" Akashi sent both Kagami and Kuroko one last glare and then left with Reo.

"Never ever leave my side, got that Kuroko? As long as you go to this school never leave my side. 'They' might get you. Come on I'll show you our room."

* * *

><p>Beta'd by, lvmehtem<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

* * *

><p>Kuroko and Kagami walk through the gates of Tōō High and are met by the beautiful nature of the school. Kuroko is amazed by the sight the sakura trees that are already blooming and being outside at night makes the view better. Everything seems fine, but Kuroko's skin prickles slightly against the chilled air.<p>

Kuroko looks over at Kagami and sees that he had a nice warm jacket on and debates whether he should ask for it or just stay quiet and leave it alone. After a few minutes of debating about this Kuroko shyly asks for Kagami's jacket. "Kagami-kun can I please borrow your jacket? I'm cold."

"Didn't I tell you to bring a jacket or else you would catch a cold? Here, put this on, but remember next time if you don't bring anything then you'll have to freeze." Kuroko knows that Kagami means well, although he can be a hot head and is easy to provoke, but he is still a great friend too. Kuroko steps closer and places half of the jacket on Kagami's shoulders. "What are you doing? Aren't you cold? And what if you get sick?"

"Um… Well, you can get sick too and I thought we should at least share the jacket. If you get sick then we'll get sick together." Kagami could feel his cheeks warming up at the words. Kagami makes a loud 'huff' sound and place the large black jacket on Kuroko and zips it up to Kuroko's chin. "But wha-.." Kagami cut him off.

"I won't get sick, I promise, and I can't allow you to get sick," Kuroko smiles softly, sometimes Kagami says the most wonderful things to make him feel special. Kagami could feel Kuroko's gaze and tried to hold in his blush. "D-don't think I did this because I'm worried about you. I-I just did it so you won't miss a day of school."

"Thank you Kagami-kun, I really appreciate that you care about me," Kagami walked a bit faster so he could get away from Kuroko. "Kagami-kun, wait up, you're walking too fast. You might slip and fall." Kagami wasn't listening, the only thing on his mind was to get away from Kuroko. "Kagami-kun, wait up."

"Move faster if you want to catch up to me," Kagami felt someone next to him holding his arm and when he looks down he sees Kuroko. "What? Just forget about it. Come on slow poke."

Kuroko and Kagami arrive at the dorms and Kuroko is surprised at how large the buildings are. "Kagami-kun, I have a question. Can I get lost in this school?"

"Of course you can idiot, that's why you'll be with me all the time. And if you try to wander around here then I'll make sure that you'll regret it. Come on, we should get to our room so we get some sleep."

The two enter the room and Kuroko is surprised, not how big the room is, but how small it is.

"This room is really small, are you sure that we both can stay in here?" The only thing that Kuroko saw in the room is one bed, a small window, and one bathroom. The room really isn't big and he wonders if he and Kagami can share the same room.

"You idiot, this isn't the room. It's in here," Kagami opened a door next to the bathroom. Once he opened it Kuroko went inside to see a large room with two king-sized beds, one TV, and some other rooms too, "The bed with blue covers is yours and the red one is mine, you can take a bath if you want to but I'm just going to eat something and go to bed."

"Ok, but c-can I eat with you? It's been a long time since we've really spent time together."

Something really warm rests on the back of Kuroko's head and he looks up to see Kagami ruffling his hair, "Stop that, Kagami-kun, I am not a kid anymore. You should treat me different.

"You're still just a kid to me idiot, but if you want me to treat you differently then all you have to do is ask." Kuroko felt butterflies inside of his stomach just by standing next to Kagami, for some reason he did not understand this feeling inside of his stomach.

"W-well that doesn't matter right now, I just want to know. Can I eat dinner with you?"

"Yeah, sure, but you need to bathe first. While you're doing that I'll make us something to eat." Kagami went towards the kitchen and Kuroko went to go towards the bathroom but he had no idea where it is at. "Man you're so needy. To the left, three rooms down and you should find it," Kuroko said his thanks and went to go wash up.

-11

Kuroko relaxed his body inside the nice, warm water. It felt really nice to finally take a hot bath. He felt so comfortable that he began to drift off to sleep inside the bath tub.

"Oi, Kuroko, are… Kuroko, are you ok? Speak to me," Kagami shook Kuroko, trying to wake him up, but he doesn't wake up. Kagami wraps a towel around Kuroko's body and carries him out of the bathroom and into his room. He gently places him on the bed and covers him up. Kagami sits beside Kuroko and plays with his hair. "So soft… I wonder.." Kagami slapped himself.

"I can't. Come on Kagami, get hold of yourself! You're supposed to watch over him, not touch him." Many thoughts kept coming as he tried to think of something else, but all he could think about was Kuroko. He finally decides to go wrap the food up and return back to the room with Kuroko.

-10

Kuroko felt something warm over his body and slowly opens his eyes to see a sleeping Kagami next to him. He blinks once and then twice. _'Why am I in Kagami-kun's room? Oh, I remember. I fell asleep in the bathroom. But how did Kagami know?'_ Kuroko wanted to think more about it, but he just left it alone and scooted closer to Kagami, enjoying his new found warmth.

The next morning…

The sun is blazin' it's warm rays of sunlight and the warm rays cover a certain duo who are all snuggled up with one another. The red-headed teen is the first to wake up and he is met by a certain blue-headed teen who has his head close to his chest. It took Kagami a while to take in all of this information.

1

"Eh?"

2

"What the…?"

3

"What the hell are you doing inside of my bed? Naked!?

"Kagami-kun, is that you? *yawn* You found me inside the bathroom, didn't you?" Kagami is too focused on how Kuroko looks right now. He could see Kuroko's bare skin, wonderful pink lips, and a drip if drool on his face. "Kagami-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko inches closer and smacks him on the cheek.

"What the heck did you do that for? I never did anything to you! Man that hurts."

"I only did it because you weren't paying attention to me, so I thought that maybe if I hit you you'll snap out of it." Kagami stepped out of the bed and walked out of the room. "Kagami-kun?"

"Kuroko, do you remember that favor I asked of you when we were in the car?"

"Yes, you told me to be quiet."

"Well, do you think that you could do that again?"

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Beta'd by lvmehtme<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy making story plots and other thing's for this story, and other stories too.

* * *

><p>Kagami always hated him. He always hated a certain blonde-headed teen and now he hates him even more, seeing him hugging Kuroko to death and saying how cute he makes him pissed off. Kagami did not even know how all this got started.<p>

-It all started about ten minutes ago-

Kagami was in the kitchen, making nothing, but a simple breakfast which contain almost everything that was inside of his refrigerator. He thought, that since Kuroko is here he should make more food. Kagami had his back turn, so he didn't see Kuroko come from behind him.

"Hello Kagami-kun, do you need some help?" Kagami burned his hand because he got so freaked out about Kuroko coming from out of nowhere. Kagami slowly turns around with the scariest glare that it can kill someone, he only thought of one thing which was to grab Kuroko by his hair.

"Why in the hell can't you show up normally, like how normal people will do, but no, you just have to come from behind people and give them a damn heart attack." Kuroko tilts his head and looked innocent while Kagami had the same death glare. The staring contest continues, blue eyes looked into red furry ones.

"Kagami-kun I was just trying to help, would you please stop gripping my hair? And the food is burning," Kagami had the mix feeling between fluster and horrified that his hard working food is burning. He turns around with a slight tint blush on his face as he tried to save his food.

While that was going on, Kuroko heard someone knocking on the door, so he went to go answer it. Once Kuroko opens the door, he saw a blonde-haired guy, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then he just went crazy with just looking at Kuroko. He was pulled into a bear hug, one that he couldn't get away from, so the first thing he thought of was to ask for help.

"K-Kagami-kun, help me, please," His voice was low but good enough for Kagami to hear him. The blonde-haired male did not hear Kuroko voice since he was so wrapped up with hugging the poor suffering blue-haired male.

"Kise, let him go right now or else you won't be living for so long," Dark aura came from Kagami as he walks up to Kuroko and the guy named Kise. This 'Kise' person didn't move the only thing he could do is hug Kuroko tighter.

"You're so cute! I can just eat you up. Aw Kagami-cchi, how can you keep someone, so adorable to yourself? That's just so mean. Don't worry little guy we can become friends and eat together, play Basketball together, oh and do lots of things together." Kise was talking at a fast paste, that no one could really understood what he was trying to say.

-Back to the current state-

Kagami can feel his blood boiling, with seeing how Kise wasn't listening and how he had Kuroko so close by him made him even madder. "Kise, I have something for you, do you want to see it?" Kise stop hugging Kuroko to look up at Kagami, he had sparkles in his eyes at the mention of 'a gift' even if Kagami didn't say it was a gift he just instantly thought it was a gift.

"Really Kagami-cchi?, can I see it, please? Let me see it C'mon I w-itai!" Kise rubs his nose at the spot where Kagami just punched him, "Kagami-cchi that's so mean, I didn't do anything wrong to you, big meanie."

"Look, you just can't come in my room and hug my friend out of nowhere," Kagami said as he grabs Kuroko arm and pulled closer, "Stay away from him, he doesn't want you near him. Now get out and leave us alone," One second later, Kagami blushes hard, Kuroko face became hot and Kise was on the ground laughing (Using his special laugh).

"Kagami-cchi, I-ha-ha I didn't know you were so overprotective over someone. That's so funny, you know, Kagami-cchi has never cared for someone else, this is actually really rare to see him do that, b-but it's so funny at THE SAME TIME hahaha I'm sorry, I-I just can't stop laughing," Kise continues to laugh while saying sorry at the same time.

"K-Kuroko lets go eat breakfast and leave this idiot alone," Kuroko followed behind Kagami and they left the laughing blonde alone, but as soon as Kise saw them he walk with them to the kitchen and sat down. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Kise started to eat and he talked with his mouth full.

"I want to eat with you guys, oh and I want to go to school with you too so I can be with, uh," Kise pointed at Kuroko, "You!"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you." Kise couldn't help, but let out a small blush and even Kagami blush a little.

_'Aw, he's just so cute! But Kagami-cchi probably won't let me get anywhere near him, oh well forget Kagami-cchi, I want Kuroko!' _Kise could not help, but think about Kuroko, there was something about him that was special.

The rest of breakfast, Kise kept asking Kagami how he met Kuroko and how did they become friends. Kagami ignored him and Kuroko did too. Once they were done Kagami wanted to leave with Kuroko, so he can get Kuroko's uniform, but Kise wanted to tag along which made things difficult. First off, Kagami really doesn't like Kise, second Kuroko will be taking his clothes off and Kagami does not want Kise to see him.

"Kagami-kun, just let him come so we won't be late, please." In a normal situation, Kagami would have said no, but since he has to be at school early he agrees and allows Kise come along with them, although he has a rule for to stay two feet away from Kuroko, but leave up to Kise to not listen to him.

Kuroko knew that being in this school wasn't going to be easy, he just hopes that he will be able to spend some time together with Kagami and not with random strangers.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

**A/n: Short/long information about how Kagami and Kuroko met I just thought maybe I should at least show how they met. Also, my beta reader hasn't responded yet, so there might be some grammar problems, sorry about that.**

**Now I know I haven't updated **_'The suit'_, **but I will try my best this weekend to do so.**

* * *

><p><em>Kuroko sat quietly in the shadows of the trees near the BasketBall court, hoping that no one can see him. This spot is the only thing Kuroko has as a friend and as a hiding place from people. He would never imagine that something like this would happen, but the bullying hurts, so much.<em>

_He has tried to hide, but wherever he goes the bullying will still continue, at home he would be loved by his parents which made everything better._

_Kuroko is not the type of child that want's much, he only want's to make friends and be happy with his life, however fate is just not on his side he thought that maybe some type of light can come down and be by his side, but it looks like a shadow can not have a light._

_"I'll never gain any friend-itai," Kuroko felt something bounce on his head. Kuroko looks down to see a ball and then he heard a shout._

_"Oi, can you pass me that ball?" A red-haired with; a sleeveless white T-shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers. The red-haired boy looked like a tiger to Kuroko and with being a tiger he must have an attitude like one. "Oi, are you going to give me the ball or what?"_

_Kuroko travels his eyes down at his feet to see the orange ball at his feet, he slowly got up and handed the ball over to the young male._

_"I have I seen you somewhere before? I know I have, but I do not know where," He get's closer, "That's right! You're Kuroko Tetsuya right?" Kuroko eyes widen, how could he know his name and Kuroko has not met him before._

_Kuroko hastily answers the question so he won't get bullied again for being so slow. "Yes, I am Kuroko Tetsuya and who are you if I might ask?" The red-haired place a wide grin on his face, Kuroko could not understand why._

_"I go to the same school as you baka," He paused for a moment, "I'm Kagami Taiga your seating buddy and as I recall what happen on my first day, you actually told me your name, after that you didn't talk to me I wonder why?" Kuroko knew why, he didn't want the other kids getting mad at him because he made became friends with the new student and they did not._

_"I am sorry, but I have to go home now," Fear of being caught by his classmates envelop his body, "I hope I did not offend you by, not talking to you Kagami-kun." Kuroko walks over to the tree and grabs his belongs, but before he could walk away Kagami took his hand. "Huh?"_

_"Wait do not leave yet, how about we play for a little while? It'll be an 'am sorry for not talking you thing' so how about it Kuroko?" Is this an illusion? A dream or reality? Kuroko could not tell which, the feeling of having someone ask him to play with them is a long-time dream he has always had._

_"A-are you sure that it's ok?" Kagami nodded his head and brought Kuroko towards the BasketBall court and gave Kuroko the ball._

_"Do you know how to pl-..." A ball is shot towards Kuroko way which made him fall to the ground, he scrape his knee._

_"Well, well look what we have here loser Kuroko and what's this? Did He make a new friend? Ha, you should leave this loser he doesn't really do anything special, but look like an idiot," One of the boys laughed and the others join in as well, the feeling of being a mere speck of dirt begin to wash over his body he looks down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact._

_"Hey, maybe he's about to cry," One of them suggested, "Or maybe he'll run like he always do." Laughter filled the outside BasketBall court as Kuroko did not say anything, he felt so weak, useless and an idiot to think that he just found peace._

_"Shut up," Kuroko avert his towards the source of the voice, it was Kagami who said that, "What makes you think that you can just come here and mess with him huh? So what if he is a loser? Who cares I surely don't, but I'll tell you what I do have a problem with," He walks over to the leader of the gang, "You acting like a big and strong guy, but you're."_

_"L-let me g-go," He stutters, "I who-pff." Kagami punches the little boy in the stomach with his tiny fist hoping to make them scared, which he did. "L-let's get out of here." They ran hoping not to get caught by Kagami again._

_Kagami turns to Kuroko. "Are you ok? Let me see." Kagami examines Kuroko scrape and saw that he was bleeding a little, he walk over to his little bag and took out a band-aid to put on Kuroko's wound. "Alrighty here ya go, you should feel better in no time and.." He trailed off, Kuroko notice this and wonder why did Kagami do this? "I-I'll help you with those stupid bullies, but don't get the wrong idea got it?" A slight blush appears on Kagami's face._

_"Arigato, Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled and Kagami could have sworn his heart was about to burst just from seeing that smile. "I should go now, it's getting pretty late you should too Kagami-kun, it's dangerous at night."_

_"W-wait we still have not played yet with each other."_

_"How about tomorrow? At school," Kuroko heart felt warm with having Kagami stand up for and healing him made his viewpoints about people different, "And there, we can play all day long with each other."_

_"Sounds like a deal to me Kuroko," Kagami grinned, "Hey how about I walk you home?" Kuroko could not believe that someone is offering him to him home, it feels nice to be cared about._

_"Ok, but then you have to make sure you get home safe." Kagami laughed it off and went back to grab the ball while Kuroko stood near the gate waiting for the red-haired male to come back. Once Kagami received the ball he went back to Kuroko side and they left going towards Kuroko house._

_"Hey, Kuroko I was wondering why do you always stay alone? Don't you have friends too?" Kagami look into Kuroko deep aqua blue eyes and all he could see is depression, he then soon found out that he regret asking the question and try to change the subject. "Uh, friends takes their buddies out for something to eat right? So I promise to buy you a vanilla milkshake."_

_"What's a vanilla milkshake?"_

_"Y-you do not know what a vanilla milkshake is? Tch then I'll just have to show you one another day," Kagami felt something weird inside, but he did not know how to describe it so he dismiss it._

_"This is my house right here," Kuroko pointed, "Arigato, Kagami-kun for everything." Kuroko step over and peck Kagami on the cheek and left to go inside of his house._

_Kagami can feel his cheeks warming up he place a hand on the spot where Kuroko had kissed. "I feel weird inside," He thought about how Kuroko smile brought his heart to race faster than it usually does and he also thought about the small kiss on his cheek, "N-no I will not think about that I'm going home hmp." Kagami walked away from Kuroko's residence and went home._

_Kuroko's thought on the matter is: 'I finally have a light, I hope that I can at least have him for a long time all I can do is hope.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Tetsuya Kuroko is nothing but an ordinary boy who enrolled in Tōō Academy, he did not know that this school carries so many predators. All11

* * *

><p>Kagami growled under his breath as he saw Kise pull Kuroko into a tight embrace. "Oi! Let him breath. Dammit Kise why in the hell are you so damn annoying," Kagami snatched Kuroko out of Kise's arms and started to walk.<p>

"Kagami-cchi, you're so mean," Kise pouted, "Don't worry Kuroko I'm coming back~" Kagami thought Kise was a person who would never give up in any situation and that's the kind of person he would usually like, however, Kise is much more annoying than anyone else. In Kagami's mind, he would rather say Kise is just plain out disturbing.

Kagami and Kise have different viewpoints on one another. Kise acknowledges Kagami every since he beated him in basketball, and that's when Kise did not stop hanging around him. Kise knew Kagami did not have any friends, so he decided to become his friend. And Kise sweared on his word that he'll always be Kagami's friend.

And with that, Kagami days of Tōō Academy was never silent again.

"Kagami-kun, are we lost?" Kuroko never did lose faith in Kagami, but sometimes in situations like this Kagami can get them lost especially in a big space. Kagami glanced down at Kuroko and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Uh, I have not been to the supply room for a long time-" Kagami was not able to finish his sentence because of a blonde-haired boy. Kise ran up to Kuroko and hugged him tight.

"Aw, I missed you Kuroko. Never leave my side, ok?" A vain appeared on Kagami's head. He has had enough of Kise and his flamboyant attitude. "Kuroko what do you like to do? I-," Kise was cut off with a kick to his back, "Kasamatsu-senpai, why?"

"Shut up where the hell have you been? I have been looking for you all damn morning," The blue-eyed boy pulled Kise by the leg and started dragging him away, but he caught a glimpse at Kuroko, he study Kuroko.

Sharpe steel blue eyes met aqua blue ones. There was silence amongst the boys before Kagami took Kuroko with him. "Kuroko we should get going," Kagami took Kuroko's hand and left, but Kuroko could not stop looking at Kasamatsu and the other male could not do the same. Once the duo left Kasamatsu was out of his daze.

"Who was that guy?"

"Oh, that's Kuroko he's new here. Isn't he great, ne, ne? Ouch! Kasamatsu-senpai you're so mean~,"

"Whatever, let's get to class," Kise frowned, he wanted to know more about Kuroko, he seemed really familiar. "Get up!" Kise snapped out of his little dream land and got up immediately.

"Coming~ And, by the way, Kasamatsu-senpai, do you like Kuroko?" The black-haired male face flustered up, "So you do like him!"

"No, I do not, it's just that he seems familiar, s-so shut up!" Kasamatsu walked up faster and leaving Kise behind.

-Kagami and Kuroko-

"I think we've found it," Kagami grinned, "Told you we were never off-track," Kuroko punched Kagami in the arm.

"Actually Kagami-kun, if it wasn't for me asking for directions, then we would have been lost," The red-haired male wanted to punch Kurok back, but he had more important thing's to do.

Once they were able to get inside Kuroko got measured with Kagami, of course, being in the room and his face was red as his hair and now all they have to do is figure out what classroom he is in.

"Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya," Both males turned around to see Akashi walking up to them. "It is exactly nine o' clock and class has begun. Care to give me yet another explanation to, why you're not in your classrooms?"

"It's none of your business so leave us alone."

"Apparently this is my business if I can recall I am the leader of the Discipline Committee and I won't allow students to roam around the school when they are supposed to be inside their classrooms."

"Fine. Kuroko lets go to our class," Kagami turned his back and started to walk along with Kuroko, but Akashi held kuroko back.

"Oi what do you think you're doing? Don't you want us to go to our class?"

"Yes. I want _you_ to go not _him. _I know he has not been assigned to a classroom yet so you cannot fool me, now get to class Taiga," Kagami wanted to protest, but he can get Kuroko into more trouble and he doesn't want that.

"Kuroko come to me if anything happens alright? I'm in class B, ok?"

"Hai. I understand Kagami-kun, go to class," Kagami walked away leaving Kuroko all by himself with Akashi.

Akashi freakin' Seijuro.


End file.
